miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Tale of the Goat
"Tale of the Goat" is the seventh episode of Miami Vice's second season. The episode premiered on November 15, 1985. Summary Tubbs delves into the world of voodoo to track the cult's leader--who has returned from the grave to collect an old debt. Plot A casket arrives at Miami airport of the former voodoo chief Legba (Clarence Williams III), from Haiti. Crockett takes a picture as proof and Tubbs attends the funeral. At the funeral, they spot more of the cult's high command, including Sylvio Romulus (Mykel T. Williamson) & Legba's woman Marie Sanserico (Denise Thompson), who is real close with Romulus. Just then, a motorbike shows up, shooting into Legba's coffin. They open the coffin and find a voodoo mask, but no Legba! Legba's body is taken to a remote location and brought back to life. At OCB, Dr O'Hara (Peter Sellars) tells Crockett, Tubbs & Castillo that there is a toxin found in the Caribbean that can be used to simulate death for up to 48 hours, and with the tube found in the coffin, makes it possible that Legba is alive, but with possible brain damage. Crockett & Tubbs head over to see Romulus to see if they can find out anything about Legba. Marie leaves Romulus just as he drives off to see Bobby Profile (Ray Sharkey), a car dealer and money launderer, to get some of his money cleaned before he leaves. Meanwhile, Legba goes to see Baron Samedy (Little Coco) at the graveyard, and a voodoo ceremony is held, where Legba puts a voodoo death curse on Romulus and Marie. While Crockett & Tubbs wait outside a video arcade called "Voodoo", Romulus and his men are killed by Legba and his men. Castillo wants Crockett & Tubbs to surveil Bobby Profile and to go see Maria. Maria tells Crockett & Tubbs that Legba was going back to Haiti, but he wanted money owed him by Romulus, and Maria will be protected by her friends. Crockett gets a call from Maria wanting to be safe as Legba was taking her with him and she doesn't want to go. Legba leaves graffiti on one of Bobby's vans, then calls him up wanting $500,000 of Romulus' money. Bobby plans to knock off Legba at a construction site the next day. That night, Legba's men get the money and leave a bomb behind, which blows up Bobby and his dealership. Maria is on the St. Vitus Dance with Gina, and she tells how the voodoo cult is ran, how to join, etc. when two men show up, one takes Maria to Legba, the other is shot down by Gina. With Maria gone, Legba's operation may be heading to Haiti. Tubbs wants to crash the voodoo ceremony to find Maria, but Crockett is concerned of the consequences to Tubbs for doing so. Castillo agrees to it, provided Tubbs makes contact when he finds Maria--and Crockett stay close to him. Tubbs makes contact, and they drive him to the ritual site--after putting a homing device on the truck. While Crockett follows behind, the device falls off, and Crockett loses him. During the ritual Tubbs finds Maria, when he tries to leave with her, Legba's men take Tubbs down and bring him to Legba, who injects Tubbs with the same toxin he took to come to Miami, and in his drugged state, sees Legba kill Maria. Crockett and a search party spread out over the Legba site, he finds Tubbs' jacket, and Zito finds Tubbs face down in a drained pool. Tubbs is rushed to the hospital, where is still under the influence of the toxin, he's seeing illusions of Legba, Maria, Samedy, keeps repeating "Blackbird" (a Haitian freighter), rises up to choke Crockett but snaps out of it. He tells what he saw and what he heard, and they go to where the Blackbird is, and notice an RV being hauled on board. Then gunfire erupts and it's obvious Tubbs is still suffering the effects of the toxin. Crockett shoots down one of Legba's machete-wielding men and Tubbs hits Legba with a shot, then Legba begins speaking voodoo chants, pulls a gun, then Tubbs shoots him down. But because Legba had his back to him, Maria was not killed, instead hit with the same toxin and is safe. Notes * This was the only episode that delved into the world of voodoo. * Much of Jan Hammer's music for this episode would be heard again in "Payback", when Crockett & Tubbs go to Fuente's yacht. Music *"Phantom Living" by The Fixx (During Legba's funeral) *"Transformation" by Nona Hendryx (During voodoo ritual) *"Can't Turn Back" by Red Rider (locating ritual site) *"Flesh" by Todd Rundgren (Tubbs in hospital) Quotes *"Romulus is in a hurry for a quick wash-n-dry on his way out of town!" -- Crockett to Tubbs at Bobby Profile's car lot *"Nobody is gonna risk brain damage for a little cashola and a bad girlfriend!" -- Tubbs about Legba's rise to life *"Unless Legba knows how to make himself invisible, he's got to be in that RV!" -- Crockett at the Blackbird Category:Miami Vice Season 2 Episodes